custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Ciaranhappy2's Universe
Ciaranhappy2's Universe, which is the main continuity Ciaranhappy2 write storys set in, is very much like the Core BIONICLE timeline, and is very much a continuation of it, but it has differences, though they change little. The overal theme of this universe is meant to be darker and more serious and attempts to approach BIONICLE in a more realistic way. History Early Differences The most earliest deviation from the Core Timeline is the fact Teridax is the fact Makuta Teridax was injured during the battles with the Leugue of Six Kingdoms, his injuries are currently unknown but it is known he had to be partially rebuilt. Great Cataclysm and Metru Nui Teridax's reasoning for his plot to take over the universe are very diferent, instead of jealosy, Teridax wanted to relieve Mata Nui of the pains of life, Teridax had deduced Mata Nui was living to some extent due to the clear ex-role of the Matoran. Bassicly, Teridax wished to give Mata Nui a break and do his job for him. After the Catacysm, Teridax forged the Mask Of Deceit, and fought the Order Of Mata Nui, killing Toa Vuju and some unknown Toa, but lost the mask in the end. Mata Nui The only difference with the Island of Mata Nui is the porpose of the Rahi being controled by corrupted Kanohi, instead of to attack Matoran, they where more like sentinels to Teridax, though they still attacked the villages. The events on Mata Nui where all the same. Voya Nui The events on Voya Nui where much the same, though the Piraka fought each other over the right to stand on the island that house Ignika, though in the end they all stood on the island. Axonn also assualted the Toa Inika, though lost and the Inika explained there reasons for being there, Axonn agreed. Karda Nui The events of Karda Nui where exactly the same, aside from the fact 2 extra Makuta where sent by Teridax, those being Akactrorr and Gartryr, both survived the energy storms by fleeing out Karda Nui's exit whilst projecting shields around themselves. They believed Krika, and tried to get him out to, but there selfishness took over and they dropped him, the two fleeing Makuta got out 0.03 seconds before the energy storms reached the edge of Karda Nui, Krika was annihalated as he did in the Core Timeline. Battle for Bara Magna The Battle between Mata Nui and Makuta on Bara Magna was much more destructive in this universe, Bota Magna was split in hald and both pieces crashed into Bara Magna, damaging it to the core. Mata Nui's robot was cut up signifcantly, causing Mata Nui to die as he pushed Makuta into the falling moon. In his final moments he restored the world as best he could, but only 1 quarter of Bara Magna could be restored. A memorial was built in the site of the battle in memory of his sacrifice. However, thanks to Mata Nui's death, Destiny died with him, making the Three Virtues obsolete. As far as anyone knows, the Makuta Species has one member left living, Miserix Agori and Matoran The Agori and Matoran co-existed for about 2 Earth years in peace, though there is known to be some racism between the two species. Spherus War It is known the Empire of Makuta came out of hiding and began a world war on Sperus Magna, the Spherus War, its known a group of Toa known as the Basoran came into being. Though they fell to the forces of the Empire and the Toa Kuromori replaced them. Fiction Set In This Universe The Spherus Series The Day The Toa Fell Spherus Adventures War For Spherus Metru Fall of Spherus Magna World of Terror Series Characters Note: All Canon Characters exist in this universe but may not be in this list, if they are not, feel free to add them! Banistrah Krafarn Gapanler Timirok Frapnar Tahu Pohutu Gali Onua Kopaka Lewa Takanuva Akactrorr Gartryr Icarax Bitil Krika Nidhiki (Mentioned) Dume Antradox Vampril Keetongu Roodaka Miserix Kalmah Takadox Carapar Mantax Pridak Ehlek Lhikan Vakama Nokama Matau Onewa Whenua Nuju Kranow Axonn Brutaka Umbra Ignika Matoro Jaller Kongu Hahli Hewkii Nuparu Sidorak Juju Gaprop Hutip Teridax Raanu Ackar Kiina Vestus Strakk Tuma Images Trivia * Whilst first conceiving this universe in his head, Ciaranhappy2 basically merged Lord of The Rings with BIONCLE, as Ciaran had just watched far too much LOTR shortly before. Category:Universes Category:Universes Category:User:Ciaranhappy2